


Bubbles and wine.

by greeneyeslovesblueeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Harry, Fem!Louis, Fluffy Ending, Romance, drabble que sobrepaso caracteres, fem!larry, femlarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyeslovesblueeyes/pseuds/greeneyeslovesblueeyes
Summary: Recuerdos, burbujas y vino.O  donde Louis esta demasiado enamorada de su novia Harry y piensa en ella incluso cuando esta a su lado, ella solo quiere que sean eternas.





	Bubbles and wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Si no te gustan las historias fluff, con cariño largo de aquí, esto es aun mas fluff que cualquier cosa que leyera, es empalagoso y todo es risas y amor. Si aun así estas dispuesto a leer no te quejes cuando salgas repleto de burbujas y risas enamoradas.
> 
> Como siempre no busquen sentido a la historia, esto salio después de un suspiro enamorado.
> 
>  
> 
> liza.
> 
>  
> 
> En verdad esta historia es MUY fluffy.

_Sorprendente, pero, Louis está esperando el autobús a una hora temprana, está perfectamente alineada y no hay hojas a su alrededor o apuntes de lo que se esté ocupando. Puede ser que solo sea por el nuevo inicio de parcial en sus clases, pero ella quiere creer que es porque está siendo más responsable ahora._

_El autobús llega a su parada cinco minutos después de la segunda vez que reviso el reloj, no le sorprende pero tampoco le enfada, ella esta increíblemente a tiempo para la universidad, paga y camina hasta el lugar del fondo, que es de sus favoritos y de los últimos que quedan vacíos, no es hasta que se recarga contra la ventana y deja despreocupadamente su mochila la cual aún tiene un tirante enredado en un brazo, sobre sus piernas. Que la mira._

_Unos cabellos ondulados salen ocultando sus orejas en las cuales llevan unos pequeños auriculares, un pequeño flequillo se acomoda de lado lo suficientemente largo para ser tomado con un pasador, el resto del cabello castaño está atado en un moño con una trenza a su alrededor. Louis sigue observando y sus cejas son delineadas pero están naturales, siguen unas gafas semi-redondas de un armazón delgado y negro no lleva maquillaje pero sus labios están casi tan rosados como una goma de mascar. Su mirada sigue bajando y se encuentra con que sus manos (donde sus uñas largas resplandecen con pequeños destellos rosados) sostiene un libro, El diario de Ana Frank, como no, Louis rueda los ojos para sí misma antes de seguir con el escaneo, lleva una blusa a tirantes negra con pequeños lunares blancos, una pequeña bolsa grande como para poder llevar sus libros color mostaza, jeans azules e indudablemente acampanados, junto a unos pulcros converse blancos._

_La cabeza de Louis bota y sus senos brincan bruscamente doliéndole un poco, voltea hacia el frente para ver de mal humor al conductor que ni siquiera la toma en cuenta y que quéjese quien se queje el seguirá manejando sobre los baches de la calle. Louis parpadea y voltea hacia la chica hipster del asiento de enfrente pero ella está sonriendo mientras lee líneas de Ana Frank. Louis se sonroja y voltea de nuevo hacia el frente, no sabe si fue pillada en su escaneo o solo es una sonrisa por su cara de culo pero fue notada por la chica hipster y no pudo seguir viendo._

_El trayecto es incómodo por unos momentos y siente que en cualquier segundo comenzara a transpirar hasta que se distrae en los colores demasiado llamativos de los locales frente a los que pasan, pensando en cómo es que ella habría establecido los colores de ser su empresa, cuando el autobús para en frente a la universidad, Louis sigue ensimismada en sus pensamientos por lo que brinca suavemente en un pequeño susto al ser tocada en su hombro._

_La chica hipster, ahora la chica de ojos asombrosamente verdes y lindos le sonríe, mostrando su, como no, perfecta dentadura en una sonrisa apenada. “Lo siento” su voz es ligeramente grave pero es linda, Louis podría quedar un poco idiotizada. “Creo que también bajaras aquí” señala hacia atrás donde Louis puede ver por la ventanillas parte de la universidad._

_Asiente y boquea estúpidamente, reacciona hasta que la chica de ojos asombrosamente verdes y lindos camina hacia afuera del autobús y baja a trompicones antes de que el conductor pretenda seguir el camino._

_“Hey, ¡gracias!” grita con la voz más chillante de lo que imagino y mira como la gente que deambula por la entrada le observa con el ceño fruncido._

_Retiene sus ganas de rodar sus ojos y susurrar obscenidades para todos pero su voluntad aun no es fuerte y encuentra con que la chica a quien llamo está ahí aun de pie mirándola con su pequeña sonrisa, los lentes no los lleva más, seguramente los retiro al bajarse y posiblemente solo use para leer._

_“De nada” las comisuras de sus labios se elevan un poco más, lo cual le sorprende que sea posible y Louis niega restando importancia a ese tema._

_“¿Eres nueva?” la chica niega y sus cabellos bailan suavemente, haciendo crecer unas ganas enormes de enredar sus dedos en ellos._

_“Tengo un año aquí pero no salgo mucho de mis clases, tardo mucho tratando de apuntar hasta las respiraciones de los maestros en perfecto orden” la chica ríe pero enseguida tapa su boca, un poco asustada por el sonido vergonzoso, Louis sonríe con ternura y no lo evita, ella acaricia sus cabellos suavemente._

_“Linda risa, chica”  murmura mientras continúan su camino._

_“Harry”_

_“Louis” cuando Louis voltea a ver porque se a detenido a hora Harry, puede ver como sostiene una mano para ella y la entrelazan en un saludo y una sonrisa de esas que da Harry aparentemente. “¿Cuál es tu edificio hoy?”_

_“Doceavo, piso dos” Louis rueda los ojos al escuchar, ella odia las materias de tronco común, aun mas porque están en los edificios más lejanos y es un lio cuando tiene que tomar esas clases cuando las clases que rigen su academia suelen estar en los edificios cuarto y quinto._

_“Odio caminar hasta ahí, deberían de poner un autobús de una vez por todas”_

_“O carritos de golf, son más prácticos”_

_Louis asintió como si evaluara la opción, ahora mostrando su mirada hacia el frente._

_“¿Cuál es el tuyo?”_

_“El quinto, gracias a los diseñadores del plantel” rió y Harry rió junto a ella pero de una forma más tímida que la vez anterior._

_“¿Drama?” pregunto mientras una de sus pequeñas cejas se elevaba y la otra terminaba un poco más abajo ante su semblante de duda._

_“Teatro, en realidad” murmuro mientras negaba suavemente “¿Y tú?”_

_“Negocios” respondió simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros._

_Louis volteo con el ceño fruncido un poco incrédula, habría imaginado que estaría en alguna zona de pedagogía o literatura inglesa, además Negocios solía destacarse por ser participativa en cualquier actividad de la institución, casi como su propia carrera, era ilógico que jamás la hubiera visto antes, el tono de su piel era hinoptizante._

_“Entonces me has engañado, eres nueva”_

_“Claro que no” rio con suavidad mientras paraba de caminar, Louis reacciono y pudo darse cuenta que llegaron a su edificio._

_“Entonces como jamás te vi antes”_

_“Quizá estabas ocupada viendo a alguien más” se encogió ligeramente de hombros con una sonrisa “Debo irme, nos vemos Louis”_

_Louis se quedó parada viendo al frente por donde pudo ver ahora solo un punto mostaza perderse en la multitud, rasca su nuca y después niega mientras una sonrisa aparece en su rostro antes de entrar al edificio._

“¿Lou?” la voz ronca y a la vez suave la saco de su ensoñación y sonrío al ver los ojos verdes frente a ella.

Y es que Louis aun no puede creer que ellas estén después de dos años de tonterías y problemas, juntas, compartiendo desde hace dos meses oficialmente un departamento y si así se puede de ahora en adelante un montón de anécdotas preciosas.

Rió  por lo sonrojada que lucía Harry al meterse en la bañera frente a ella, aun cuando la había visto desnuda muchas veces antes, sus cabellos logran ocultar sus pequeños y bien formados pechos, Louis no podía dejar de apreciar la belleza que formaba  el perfecto y curvilíneo cuerpo de Harry, segundos después la mirada de Louis se había perdido por completo en el arte de su cintura para bajo mientras pensaba.

“Deja de pensar, me perturba” lloriqueo mientras le lanza un poco de espuma hacia el rostro con una de sus manos.

La bañera, la parte favorita del día para Louis, sonríe que cualquiera diría que sus mejillas van a romperse y es que como no va sonreír al ver los rizos iluminados por la tenue luz de la ventana o la forma en que Harry le sonríe mientras trae consigo la pequeña botella de vino que aún queda de la fiesta de apertura de su apartamento. Ella podría pasar su vida entera en esa bañera.

Louis soltó una carcajada y negó ofendida, “Pero si tú eres la que más se la pasa pensando”

“¡Pero siempre pienso en voz alta!” contraataco con una risita que le dice a Louis que por lo menos ya le ha dado un trago al vino a escondidas.

Entrecerró sus ojos azules, los que más de una ocasión Harry le había dicho que lograba verlos grises y la miro a detalle mientras pasaba las copas vacías.

“Pienso en nosotros, no te preocupes”

“Creo que si no lo hacía, ahora sí, ¿qué es lo que pensabas?” la incertidumbre cubierta de curiosidad fue lo que pudo distinguir, su chica siempre tan transparente.

Rió una vez más mientras negaba un tanto sonrojada, apenas el rosa queriendo salir entre su piel acaramelada. “Cuando nos conocimos”

Ahora el sonrojo subió por las mejillas de Harry, aunque se cubrió por una carcajada libre de timidez de su parte, de esas que solían avergonzarle y a Louis le atontaban e incrementaban las ganas que tenia de comerle la boca a besos.

“Parecías medio drogada” musito recuperándose y por fin sirviendo una de las copas para pasársela a Louis.

“Quizá lo estaba” respondió con una sonrisa pícara mientras miraba fruncir el ceño a la menor.

“Espero que no, eso es desagradable”

“Lo sé”

“¿Recuerdas cuando pensaste que me gustaba Liam?” pregunto un poco risueña mientras servía el vino en su propia copa y dejaba la botella a un lado de la bañera.

“Me acuerdo más cuando te pusiste celosa y le metiste el pie a Niall”

“¡Yo no le metí el pie!” exclamo ahora por completo sonrojada y removiéndose un poco causando que la espuma cayera por las orillas.

“O sea que si has estado celosa de Niall”

“Louis Tomlinson, no pongas palabras en mi boca” murmuro con seriedad mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban, pero solo basto que la perfectamente delineada ceja de Louis se elevara en una, como no, perfecta curva, para que soltara una risita. “No son celos, solo no comprendo porque quiere estar tan cerca de ti.” Continúo mientras fruncía el ceño, Louis podía apostar todo su dinero a que una imagen de ella y la rubia estaba llenando la cabeza de la chica de ojos verdes.

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros y estiro sus piernas a la vez que las abría en señal muda para Harry en que se acomodara en su pecho. “Yo solo sé que siempre quiero estar a tu lado”

Harry se removió provocando que algunas burbujas salieran volando y otras se escurrieran de la bañera, además de ser la causante esta vez de que el agua tuviera vino. Se acomodó en el pecho de Louis, que llegaba ser tan suave y acolchonado como su trasero o eso es lo que había dicho a Louis la primera vez que presencio a una Harry ebria.

“Se lo diré a Niall”

Louis soltó una carcajada mientras dejaba que las piernas y las de la chica en sus brazos se enredaran, al mismo tiempo que su mano libre se ocupaba de peinar los cabellos hacia atrás.

Ella realmente podría pasar toda su existencia así, Harry, burbujas y vino.

 


End file.
